In conventional video editing, for editing recording material data, the operation to reproduce and confirm the recording material data is repeated for a number of times by using a shuttle dial and a jog dial on an operating panel of an editing device, so as to search and set an editing point. Also, setting of an IN-point (editing start point) and an OUT-point (editing end point) as editing points is determined by operating a plurality of operating switches on the operating panel.
A conventional editing method is now described in detail. FIG. 1 is a view for explaining the conventional editing method. On a material tape 1 shot by a cameraman, scene A, scene B, scene C, scene D, scene E, . . . are recorded in the order shown in the recording direction or the reproducing direction. The lengths of these scenes actually differ from one another depending on the shooting time of each scene, though indicated as equal spacings in order to simplify the drawing. The same can apply to the other drawings. A “REC” mark (also referred to as “REC start” mark) indicates a portion where the cameraman pressed a recording button in camera operation so as to start shooting of each scene.
From such material tape 1, editing work is carried out by using an editing device so as to cut out portions to be used. The conventional editing work is carried out by repeating reproduction and rewind of the material tape 1 for a number of times at an editing studio of a broadcasting station. In assemble mode editing, the portions to be used are sequentially recorded onto a master tape while the editing start point (IN-point) as the leading end of the portion to be used is accurately determined, by operating a plurality of operating switches on an operating panel. On the other hand, in insert editing, the portions to be used are recorded onto a master tape while the editing start point (IN-point) and the editing end point (OUT-point) are accurately determined.
Information of these IN-point and OUT-point is stored together with time codes thereof into an editing register of the editing device. Editing data consists of t1 seconds from the IN-point to the OUT-point. In this manner, the IN-points and the OUT-points of a plurality of portions to be used for broadcasting are determined one by one while reproduction and rewind are repeated for a number of times.
By setting the editing device to an automatic editing mode after determining a plurality of necessary editing data, a master tape may be provided.
In determining the editing points in this editing work, the time and time codes corresponding to images and sounds must be recorded by using paper and a pencil. Alternatively, program editing must be carried out by using a dedicated editing machine. In another method, rough editing is carried out by hard-copying the tape material at a scene change point and setting an editing portion while viewing the hard copy. Such accurate determination of the editing points is effective means for detailed editing as the last stage of editing.
However, for temporary editing (also referred to as “rough editing” or “simplified editing”), that is, editing at the reporting site or first editing at the editing studio, the existing editing method is inconvenient in various aspects.
Also, if certain marking may be appended onto a video tape when the cameraman can shoot satisfactory images during shooting, the marking will be very convenient for subsequent editing.
If, in rough editing, the cameraman at the site carries out editing, the editing portions may be predicted at a relatively high probability. Therefore, if the portions to be used may be roughly specified in the operation of reproducing the entire video tape once, it will be convenient for subsequent editing.
Thus, development of an editing method and an editing device suitable for rough editing and a VTR tape used therefor has been demanded.
In view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more simplified editing system and method which may be used for temporary editing work.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image recording device which is suitable for carrying out a more simplified editing method used for temporary editing work.
In is a further object of the present invention to provide a recording medium which is suitable for carrying out a more simplified editing method used for temporary editing work.